Audio output devices such as audio speakers are available in several hardware configurations and can use a range of technologies for processing and rendering audio streams and for communicating with other devices including audio input devices and other audio speakers. For example, speakers range from Bluetooth® speakers, Wi-Fi™ speakers, Audio for Video speakers (e.g., sound bars) and speakers that use other communication protocols. The wide array of speaker architectures, configurable speaker network topologies and communication technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, Wi-Fi etc.) used by the speakers to communicate with other devices makes interoperation and synchronization between speaker devices complicated and difficult to coordinate and execute.